The Forgotten Horror
by SirPlop
Summary: I just want to say...It's Real


**This is a one-shot story**

I know that this is the end of me, but I want the world to know. This is my last note that I hope will reach somepony eventually. This is my story.

I am Shadow's Light, a 7 year old earth-pony filly and a resident of Night's edge.

It started out as a normal day. The nighthawks cooing in the trees, the shadowfish swimming lazily in the rivers, and the trees of the Midnight forest swaying gently in the breeze. The Midnight Forest has myths dating to before even Celestia and Luna were born. The oldest one is the myth of the 'Kliotricen' (Kle-O-tri-sen), a large, dark, and silent creature of the forest. There is only one and the tales speak of an unknown amount of wealth that it has been guarding since time began. I happen to know all this because I am the daughter of the librarian in Night's Edge. Most other ponies have forgotten the name Kliotricen, and we have simply dubbed it 'The Guardian'. My first encounter with it was when me and some of my friends were playing next to the Forest when I stopped dead in my tracks. I gazed into the forest and saw little red glows moving back into the forest and disappearing. I disregarded the glows and continued playing until dusk. I said goodbye to my friends and returned home. I went to bed after having diner and my mind suddenly swelled with questions; What were those glows? What was the thing that made them? Why do they seem like they have a purpose? I fell asleep on that last thought. I had horrid dreams of the glows and a long, snake-like body hunting me down as I ran through the Midnight. I couldn't stop running. Never stopping. Never breathing. Never looking back.

The next day I got out of bed and began with my mail routes in the town. I had gotten my cutie mark, which was of three envelopes, which meant my special talent was delivering the mail to everypony. I enjoyed the task and the 5 bit pay every other day. Today, my mail to Night's Edge was a letter to Mrs. Gunner, Mr. Copper, Miss Thorn, and a bunch of other ponies. I did my routes and went to school in which today we learned some math and had a guest speaker from Ponyville. She said her name was Twilight Sparkle and that she was the librarian. That fact rule interested me about her. After class I talked to her about the oldest myth in Night's Edge, the Kliotricen. She asked what that was and I took her to the library and showed her the '**Book of Forgotten Lore and Myths**'. She showed true interest like that of which none of my friends had ever had. When she had finished, she told me that she had to go and we said our goodbyes. After she left, I took a walk next to the Midnight Forest. I gazed up at the skies and off towards the old castle where, as I was told, Princess Luna had once resided many centuries ago. Nopony went up there anymore, as the place was filled with the pony-eating mice of the Droomsbrook Cave to the north.

I gazed into the forest again and was meat with the same pair of glowing orbs as I had seen yesterday. They quickly disappeared and I bolted home to the library and ran up to my mother, crying. She asked what was wrong, I answered that I had seen a pair of red glowing eyes in the Midnight staring at me. She told me it was probably my wacky imagination playing tricks on me. That cheered me up slightly, but I was still on my guard. I crawled up the stairs and into my soft, warm, safe bed and fell asleep. That night I had terrible nightmares about the eyes and that dark, snake-like body, hunting me down, and…

The next day, I did my routes again and attended school. After school is when my horrors began. The school bully, Night Dancer, teased me on how much of a wimp I was. His friends pushed me and shoved me, hollering and whooping and yelling that I was a coward. I eventually grabbed onto Night Dancer's hoof and bit into it. Hard. He screeched in pain and kicked me in the face, causing a tooth to fall out and my eyes to swell up. I began to run home but Night's friends blocked me. Night came up to me, a deep angry scowl on his face. "You think your so tough?" He had snarled. "Why don't you spend the night in the Midnight and see how you fare? That is, if your not so much of a coward to do so."

His friends laughed at me, knowing that I would have to refuse. Anypony that went into the Midnight at night was a goner. At night, The Midnight was filled with vile creatures and eldritch abominations that you could only imagine. But, through my lake of better judgment, I yelled at him.

"I'll do it!" I had declared. They all stared at me like I was joking. "On one condition; you guys go in on a different side of the forest as I do, understand?" They had nodded their heads, expecting to come out of this without any problem.

They were wrong.

As dusk descended on Equestria, a lone filly and a group of colts entered the forest at different parts at the same time. I walked down a small pathway deeper into the forest. About ten minutes paced before I heard voices nearby. I recognized Night Dancer's voice along with his gang.

"What do we do now?" One had asked.

"Try to scare the little runt until mooring, what else?" Night had said. I peaked through the trees at them. They were standing in a clearing, a clear look at the sky revealed a very dull, dark purple shade. I felt the wind blow and some leaves pick up off the ground and blow around them. I shivered in the nightly air. It was mid-fall, nearing Nightmare Night. I saw something strange in the air before I turned and left the guys; a single orange bubble, floating low to the ground, and not making a sound.

I walked around the forest, making sure I didn't bump into any…unwanted creatures. I then heard the most terrifying screams I have every heard, and will probably ever hear, utter from the direction of the clearing. I turned around and dashed there, quick as lightning. When I got there, My eyes beheld a sight that I thought I would never have to see. There, in the clearing, were a few severed, bloody limbs, a few corpses, and Night's head stuck on an over hanging branch. I held my hoof to my mouth, trying to hold back the vomit. What could have done this?

I looked around the clearing until out of the corner of my eye, a long, black, smooth tail slid effortlessly and silently out of the clearing. It was the same tail as the creature from my dreams had. I grew wide eyed and hid behind a tree. I heard a light crunch of leaves behind the tree I was hiding behind. My heart pounded in my chest and I sat down, trying to make no noise. I did so successfully, and I whipped out a piece of paper and a pencil. I now Have told you how I got here, and Now I bid you Farewe


End file.
